terran_empire_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
Luna
Luna, the Moon '''or the '''Imperial Territory of Luna is an independent territory of the Terran Empire. The moon of Luna was colonized by the Terran Empire, People's Republic of China, Republic of Korea and Japan in 12,025. The colony was established as a scientific, defensive and mining installation, that today serves as a major command hub for space operations. It is governed by Lord Krisik Keacham, and currently has a population of 4,200 Lunan citizens. Though Luna is a recognized as a territory of the Terran Empire, the Terran Alliance is considered its founder and has significant influence in the Luna Assembly. Unlike Mars, those on Luna are recognized as citizens of Luna, and refer to themselves as Lunan. Luna also uses currency, the Terran Dollar, and trades in many goods, supplying the Empire and members of the Terran Alliance with Helium 3. History In 12,024 the Terran Empire formed the Terran Coalition, it included the Terrans, the Japanese, the Koreans and the Chinese, their goal being technological advancement and colonization of Luna. The idea was to colonize Luna as a united front, to create a mining, scientific and defensive installation on Luna, allowing the four peoples to work together. In 12,024 the TSS Fortuna began transporting supplies and equipment to Luna, finally transporting the first colonists in late 12,024. The command base was named Concordia, meaning agreement in latin, recognizing the agreement the four nations had made. By min 12,025 the colony had been fully established and the population was growing. The Terran Empire discussed with the Terran Coalition how to handle Lunan independence, as Luna would be the template for many colonies to come. The Coalition voted to grant the colony Territorial status in the Terran Empire, three reasons were given. The first was that the Terran Empire was equipped to provided economic and physical support if necessary, the second was that as an Imperial Territory (or territorial hybrid) they were granted near complete independence and finally if not for the Terran Empire there might be no Coalition, nor unified colony. The population grew to 1,056 by 12,026, at which point Concordia was expanded and a second base constructed. This base was called Yeonan and became the primary mining base located in the crater Mare Orientale. In early 12,027 the scientific base of Kuritama was constructed and came online. It was the largest and most advanced habitat constructed on the moon, providing accommodation for hundreds, and allowing for new and more advanced scientific experiments to be undertaken on the moon. By mid 12,031 Helias, a secondary mining base was constructed to accommodate helium 3 demands, which had increased with the construction of new space stations, starships and to provide power to all citizens on Earth. Helium 3 had become one of the most important commodities of the Empire, and in some cased served as currency, often on the colonies of Luna, Mars, Archimedes and Vulcan. Government The Imperial Territory of Luna was granted semi-independence to govern itself, but were required to elect regents to the Imperial Assembly on Earth. Luna was governed by a Lord or Lady who was elected by the citizens of Luna. This Lord or Lady had far more authority than that of the Lords and Ladies of territories on Earth, however they were required to answer to the Luna Assembly, a group of elected representatives presided over by the Regent. Bases Currently there are four major independent habitats, Concordia is the command base, Yeonan is the primary mining base, Kuritama is a scientific base and Helias is the secondary mining base. Military Luna has an extensive military presence, with a garrison of two hundred soldiers, fifty from each coalition member. They serve to police the base as well as operate the defensive weapons, these primarily serving to protect from asteroid and debris threats. Category:The Moon Category:Luna Category:Moon Category:Colony Category:Space Category:Territory Category:Science Category:Defence Category:Mining